The present invention relates generally to a gamma camera quality test pattern. More specifically, the invention relates to a test pattern which requires only a single image acquisition to evaluate spatial resolution and linearity, thereby greatly reducing the time necessary to test gamma camera quality.
Other test patterns are known in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,419,577 (Guth) discloses a test pattern device for a radiation detector which comprises a radiation transparent body member having internal mercury-filled communicating passages which define a calibrated radiation opaque test pattern. Unfortunately, the geometry and structure of this patented test pattern requires multiple image acquisitions to meet standard state test requirements.
Another test pattern is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,757,207 (Chappelow et al.). This pattern also requires multiple acquisitions to meet standard state test requirements.
What is needed, then, is a gamma camera quality test pattern which reduces the number of image acquisitions necessary to meet state requirements for testing of camera quality.